the_elemental_chosen_trilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nighthawks
"If life were easy, then we wouldn't really be living at all. Only existing. I will bear pain if I get a life worth living in return." The Nighthawks are an elite Adradian strike force division. They are known for speed and stealth, and attack under heavy darkness. Members of this team are often used as scouts because of their ability to move without being seen. Of all the divisions, the Nighthawk are one of the smallest, with up to 200 members at the most at any given time. They are known to wear all black and be comfortable in the dark, with keen insight and good instincts. Purpose The Nighthawks were created during the War of Ice and Fire, as a strike force for quick raids. Because of their need for stealth, the first members took to hiding and striking from the shadows, beyond the light of Adoiri's torches, moving unseen. The Nighthawks were also symbolism, how a cooler approach (such as by water), could outdo a brighter, more noticeable force (such as fire). Hawks are commonly used as scouts, with their ability to move without being seen. They often tailed enemy forces, sending notice well ahead so that others could be ready to meet and push them back. They were trained in combat the Adoirians preferred commonly, and were carefully conditioned not to fear fire incase of capture. Mentality Most Nighthawks are strong-willed and harsh. They can come from all backgrounds, so long as they will fight for their country when it is necessary. Occasionally, even rehabilitated criminals are drafted into Nighthawk ranks, in hopes of putting their old training to good use. Hawks must have extremely strong wills, and are carefully taught how to not fear pain the same way others do. They're used as scouts because of their ability to move unnoticed in the dark. However, if a member is caught, they have to be prepared for the worst. Torture, beatings, and death threats are things that they must be able to withstand. Nighthawks are known for extreme fraternity. If one of their number is captured, they will go back to save them no matter what the cost, so long as they are able. To become a Nighthawk, members must be able to hold their countenance in the face of fear. With them, snark and sass are good, they help to mask fear or worry. Most Hawks are sharp-tongued and quick-witted, and will stall for time if stuck between a rock and a hard place. They are often compared to wolves; traveling in packs and only striking in darkness, with superior numbers. Because of this, they are often called cowardly. However, none of those who would dare to say such a thing would be willing to look one in the eye as they did so. Training "I thought I knew what hard work was. Then I signed up as a Nighthawk fledgling." ~Unknown, written in The Lost Journals of the war. Training as a Nighthawk is described as exactly one word. Brutal. It tends to involve running laps until one's legs fall off, submerging the head until you feel like you're going to pass out, and the like. The exercise is vigorous; up with the sun, down with the moon. Repeat. One day of the week they have off, but most spend most of this time either sleeping or sulking and licking their wounds. Nighthawks are schooled with blades, bows, spears, staffs, and their bare hands. They are pitted against each other on the shore of the lake. The weapon one is weakest in tends to become their strongest very quickly, as it is all they are allowed to handle until their abilities expand. In addition to the physical training, the work is also mental. Any younger members who joined the division in the hope of being able to avoid mental exercise would be sorely disappointed. Like most other Adradian divisions, the Nighthawks pride themselves on the intelligence of their recruits, not just on their ability to bench-press their weight. Hawks are trained to hide their fear, behind harsh words or steely glares. In spite of their extensive training in stealth, the nature of their job means a major chance of capture, which means torture. Nighthawks are supposed to take an injury, then look their tormentor directly in the eye and smile, then spit at their feet. Another part of Nighthawk training is healing, including the ability to stem one's bleeding with nothing more than a piece of cloth. Hawks are seen as one of the toughest divisions to survive in, let alone rise in. However, once they get past the heavy training, Nighthawks have often said that joining was the best choice they have ever made, and would fight to the death with their brothers and sisters any day. Known Members Kyla.jpg|Kyla Kato|link=Kyla Kato